Elena and Varian 2
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: All New Scenarios! All New Questions! about Elena and Varian in a season 3 universe of Elena and Tangled! Let see how Elena's friendship with the reformed Varian will be like. Remember, you get to decide how the story goes!
1. Elena needs Varian's help

Hey guys! Welcome to Elena and Varian 2! with all new scenarios and questions!

Thanks to all those who reviewed on "Elena meets Varian." these chapters will be based off of your reviews from the previous stories.

you know what to do! just read the story, answer the questions, and have fun!

* * *

Elena knew she needed to control her powers and she was curious of what she fell so she went old town Avalor Village to ask Varian for help.

"Varian, I need your help." said Elena.

"What is it, princess?" asked Varian.

"Ever since I fell into the well of crystals, I've gotten more powerful than ever and I need to know what I'm dealing with." said Elena.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Varian.

"I'm going to give you one of the magic crystals from my scepter and I need you to study all you can on it." said Elena.

Elena blasted out one of the crystals from her scepter and gave it to Varian.

Varian can't believe he was holding the essence of Maruvian magic in his hands.

"You can count on me Elena. said Varian

"I know I can." Elena smiled

...

A few weeks later, Elena visited Varian again and he had a machine that can fully analyze the crystal containing its magic from Takaina.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Elena.

"If my new invention works the way i think it works and it will, we are moments away from finding the all of the essentials of the Takaina magic so we can finally figure out how to use it properly." said Varian

All of a sudden shots of magic blasted and caused some damage in Varian's lab

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? said Elena.

"No." Varian said sadly "I'm sorry Elena I was pretty sure this was going to work I feel like I've tried everything."

"You did your best." Elena encouraged. "but I would suggest that you could get help from Mateo, he knows a lot about magic, don't get me wrong the power of science is really interesting even though I don't understand it, but with your brilliant mind and his magic you two will be a great team!

Varian thought that would be a good idea, he's always been interested in Mateo's magic.

"Mateo does have a intelligence in magical objects." said Varian "I'll swing by his workshop later."

"Great!" Elena smiled.

"As soon as I clean this mess up." Varian chuckled nervously as he saw the damage the crystal has done.

* * *

**Questions:**

**1\. Will Elena and Varian make great friends? Why?**

**2\. Can Varian really solve the Magic of Takaina? **


	2. Varian sees Mateo's abuelo's biblioteca

Hey Everyone, Welcome back to _Elena and Varian 2 _

This one's one Mateo and Varian.

It's a little short and simple.

Questions at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

Plot: Mateo shows Varian his grandfather's secret biblioteca to find a master spell that would help him with his machine to analyze the Takaina crystal.

"Uh Mateo, what did you want to show me?" asked Varian

"This" Mateo opened the secret passageway to the underground room."This is my grandfathers secret biblioteca of master spells"

"Woah, it's amazing." Varian gasped in awe.

"My abuelo showed me this place himself." said Mateo

"He actually showed you this?" asked Varian

"You can say that." said Mateo

"Man, I would have loved to have met Allacazzar" said Varian

"I did, he was a wise and joyful man." said Mateo. "he was also a book, literally. Varian was confused. "Um long story, no pun intended."

Mateo got the spell that Varian needed. "Here it is. This spell should help you out with your analyzing machine which will give you a magical upgrade"

"Great, that's just what I need!" said Varian. "It's time for magic and science to collide!"

Mateo and Varian fist bumped.

* * *

**Questions:**

**What do you think of Mateo and Varian?**

**Would they be great friends?**

**Can Magic and Science work together?**

**What would happen if Varian met Alacazzar?**


	3. Varian on Elena's team

_Another one for fun, If you seen "Giant Steps" and "Race for the Spire" you get the idea._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Plot: Varian is helping Elena, Gabe, Naomi, and Mateo find Ash, Esteban and Chatana, with his dark magic tracer.

I used the energy of the Takaina crystal to enhance my dark magic tracer. we'll catch Ash and Esteban in no time.

Gabe was curiously touching Varian's tools.

"Dont touch that"

"or that."

"OH WAIT DON'T TOUCH THAT IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"WOOOOAAHH!" Gabe jumped onto Naomi's arms.

"HA HA! Gotcha! just messing with you." Varian joked.

"I knew that!" Gabe frowned.

"Sure you did." Naomi chuckled.

"With Varian's dark magic tracer, we can stop Ash's evil force as soon possible." said Elena.

"Good job, Varian!" said Mateo.

"What will we ever do without you?" said Naomi.

Varian took a look at the wanted poster Naomi got for a second. "Hold on guys, you're going up against Chatana."

"We know." said Naomi.

Varian was worried. "Uh Chatana? the evil wing sorceress? who conjures magical creatures that bring chaos to Valestrella and Maru, and possibly Avalor?"

"Yep, that her alright!" said Elena.

"Well if it were anybody other than you I'd be worried, WOAH!" Varian tripped over. "Who glued my boots to the ground?"

"That's for your little prank earlier, Gabriel Nunez never forgets!"

Gabe got Varian good.

"Well played Nunez, Well played." Varian admitted.

* * *

**Question: Would Varian make a good addition to Elena's team?**


End file.
